Izuku has a date?
by TheUnknownLegion
Summary: Today was a normal day for Class 1-A, as they were going to take this day off as a time to relax, maybe go see a movie, or for Izuku to go on a date... wait WHAT? WITH WHO? Izuku x Nejire One shot cause why not? Summary sucks I know.


**I'm bored, so have this one-shot cause why not?**

 **Enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

It was a normal day for the students of Class 1-A, who were all chilling in the dorms doing whatever they may be doing. As they had a day off from class, the students were taking this time to either finish their homework or just relax in the main living area.

At the moment Eijiro, Koji, Mina, Denki, Minoru, Hanta and Tooru were all watching something on the television at the moment. Ochaco was talking with Tsuyu and Tenya about whatever they may be discussing about. Bakugou was laying down on one of the couches watching the T.V. as well though with his usual angry expression on his face. Shouto, Fumikage, Mezo and Mashirao were in the kitchen getting themselves snacks, while Rikido and Yuga were also doing something similar though they were trying to make themselves some treats than just grabbing a snack. Jirou and Momo were also chatting to one another about something school and heroic related. The only one who wasn't in the main living area was Izuku, who was finishing up his homework back in his dorm room.

This remained like this for quiet a bit before Mina let out a loud groan, grabbing the attention of those who were near her.

"What's wrong?" Sero questioned the pink skinned girl, who turned to look at the others while pouting.

"This is boring that's what's wrong! We all should go out and do something!" Mina told the black haired Tape-Quirk user. In her eyes, she wanted something to do, and might as well go to see if anyone was willing to go with her idea.

"Go out?" Kirishima questioned to make sure he heard her right, to which the Acid-Quirk user nodded in confirmation.

"Oh, that sounds like a fun idea," Tooru was down for Mina's idea, though there was a small problem that the Invisibility-Quirk user noticed, "But what would we do?"

"We could all go see a movie. Surely there's something out that we all could be interested in." Denki suggested to the others, liking his idea to see a movie. What better way to spend the day off by going to a movie and hoping to hit on some hot chicks? He and Mineta think this.

However before any of the group of students could say anything else about this, everyone's attention was then drawn to the stairs when they all saw Izuku running down into the main living area with a somewhat frantic expression, like he was in a hurry for something. He didn't noticed the looks he was getting as he headed over to where all of their shoes were at near the front door of the dorm building before proceeding to put his shoes on.

Tenya was the first to snap out of his puzzlement when he saw how much of a rush Izuku seems to be as the Engine-Quirk user made his way over to his dark green haired friend.

"Uh… Izuku?" Iida asked Midoriya, making him flinch before seeing it was just the black bluish haired teenager speaking to him.

"Sorry Tenya can't talk too much at the moment. I'm in a hurry!" Izuku quickly replied back getting some of the others to sweat drop a bit when they saw how fast he spoke. It reminded them of how Iida can speak pretty fast if one were to ask them.

The others were about to reply, before they finally took noticed of Izuku's attire. Sure it wasn't much, but the dark green haired boy wore a short sleeve white shirt and black colored pants. Of course then there were his usual red colored shoes which he finished putting on as he stood back up.

"Wait Izuku, where are you going?" Ochaco asked her friend, who went to rush out of the door but was still able to answer the brown haired girl's question.

"I have a date!" Izuku shouted back to her in his ruthful and frantic manner.

With that he left the building, leaving everyone else frozen from what they just heard the dark green haired male just exclaimed as he left.

Everyone blinked once, everyone blinked twice, and then everyone blinked for a third time. Then the words Izuku told them fully settled in as they reacted like the mature future Pro-Heroes they are.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!"

Or not.

"Midoriya has a date?!" Kaminari shouted in absolute shock as he and everyone who were sitting down were now on their feet, surprised to hear what the mostly shy classmate of theirs just left for and told them.

"How did we not find this out until now?!" Mineta also shouted in surprised, finding it a shame that neither he nor Denki knew about this until literally only a moment ago.

Meanwhile while everyone else was confused or screaming in shock from this development, Katsuki remained frozen as he had an expression of pure shock and even horror. F**king Deku… on a date? For some reason to the Explosion-Quirk user, that sounded so _wrong_ in his eyes.

"…The f**k?" Was all the ash blonde male could mutter from learning about this turn of events.

"Whose he going out on a date with?!" Mina also yelled out, mad at herself for letting this somehow get away from her until now. How did Izuku get a date? Did he asked the girl out? Who was the girl he was going out to date? Was it going to be romantic? These are the things that she must know!

"Okay everyone calm down!" Iida exclaimed, getting everyone to turn to look at the Class President of Class 1-A. Seeing how they were all paying attention to him, the black bluish haired teenager went on to speak, "Now I know many of you seem surprised by this, but we shouldn't get involve or freak out over who Izuku dates or him going out on one at all. So we'll just wait for his return and then ask him then-." He went on to tell everyone else…

…Only to see the entire room nearly empty, save for himself and Shouto, who looked just as puzzled by everyone else suddenly taking off.

"…I think they went to follow him." Todoroki casually stated to the Engine-Quirk user.

This merely got Tenya to face palmed from his classmates antics, before he took off through the doors to go after the rest of the class. Todoroki casually followed after the Engine-Quirk user to see what everyone else was going to do.

'LATER'

It was a little while later, due to the distance of how far U.A. High was from the Kiyashi Ward Shopping Mall, where the class followed Izuku to. Right now the dark green haired boy was seen going through the busy crowd as if he was trying to search for someone or waiting for said person.

Not too far from the nervous looking dark green haired teen, the rest of the class were seen hiding behind other people or a nearby water fountain to spy on the usually shy student they all know. Now how did no one managed to spot them due to them not exactly fitting in with their surroundings who knows.

"We shouldn't be doing this," Ochaco stated to the others with a bit of guilt of spying on her best friend, even if she was one of the first to rush out after him to see how this would go, "Isn't this an invasion of his privacy?"

"Don't worry its fine," Kirishima replied back to the brown haired girl, as the red head went on, "I think it's manly that Izuku is able to get a date. We'll just see who the lucky girl is then we'll leave."

"You might, but I want to see how this goes!" Mina responded back without moving her eyes from the somewhat nervous dark green haired teenager a bit ahead of them. Her mind was on overdrive to know who it was that Izuku was dating. Was it someone they know? Was it some random chick? Was the date going to be really romantic? These are questions that Ashido has no answers to.

A few of the others sighed from seeing how into this Mina was. When it came to stuff involving romance there was no changing the pink skinned and pink haired girl's mind. A couple of them like Kaminari and Mineta only wondered if Izuku's date was going to be hot or not.

Bakugou was gritting his teeth as he wanted to know what kind of idiot was willing to date Deku. Sure he may not hate him as much as he did before their fight a while back, but he still refused to think that anyone was willing to date such a nerd. Whoever the chick was they must be out of their mind or ugly as sin, or both.

"I don't see anyone approaching him or him approaching anyone…" Momo pointed out, as so far Izuku was still wandering around the area of the mall they were all in. To the black haired girl, she figured that whoever Midoriya's date was would have shown up by now.

"Yeah, I don't see anything else happening yet." Tsuyu agreed with the Creation-Quirk user, seeing how Izuku was still on his own.

"You don't think whoever his date was ditched him do you?" Jirou couldn't help but asked the others, wondering if something like that was the case, surprising and even angering the others at someone even doing that to him.

"They better not have, else they will have to deal with me!" Kirishima stated with an angered expression on his face. Anyone who sets up someone for a date only to abandon them made the red head Hardening-Quirk user furious. If someone did indeed try that with Izuku, then he was going to find them and have a little word with them.

However, unknown to them all, the reason no one seemed to show up yet was simply due to Izuku having arrived a bit earlier than expected. The nervous boy thought that he would arrive earlier just to be safe. This was his first date after all so he didn't really know what to do. Heck he wasn't even expecting to be on a date, but here he was.

And as Izuku was thinking to himself, silently telling himself not to worry and trying to put on a brave face despite his nervousness, without warning someone with long baby blue hair wearing a simple white colored dress slammed into the dark green haired male, which also grabbed the rest of the class's attention as they saw the new arrival.

"Izuku! You showed up!" The new arrival shouted with happiness that her date showed up, hugging the now greatly blushing Izuku from the close contact he was in with her.

As for the spying Class 1-A, they all nearly dropped their jaws as to who they saw Izuku's date was. It was indeed someone they all know, and it was none other than…

' _HADO?!'_ Nearly the entire class, minus Bakugou, Shouto and Mezo thought to themselves in absolute shock. Izuku's date was Nejire?! The girl of the Big Three and one of the most attractive girls at U.A. High was his date?! How the f**k did that happened?!

Back with Izuku and Nejire, the blue haired girl let go of the now blushing Midoriya who was not used to the sudden hug he got, to which the Wave Motion-Quirk user couldn't help but find adorable.

"Aw, you look like a tomato." She casually pointed out with a smile on her face, which did not help the poor boy at all as he merely started to stutter randomly, trying and failing to respond to that without sounding like an idiot.

Eventually after a few minutes Izuku managed to calm down from the hug he got and from being called a tomato due to his blushing. Putting on a smile while trying not to act nervous, the dark green male managed to go on to speak without stuttering this time.

"Nejire, it's good to see that you made it." Izuku managed to tell her, even if he was still a bit red in the face from being on a date with a kind and beautiful girl like her.

"I'm glad that you managed to make it too," Nejire replied back to him with a smile that Izuku couldn't help but think that it reminded him like that of an angel's. The blue haired girl then went on to speak, "So are you ready for our date?"

"Yeah, of course I am." Izuku managed to respond with a smile of his own, which unknown to him got Nejire to gain a small blush of her own from seeing him smiling like that.

"Great! Let's go, I have all kinds of plans we can do!" Nejire told Izuku, before she went to grab his hand and drag him to who knows what in the mall as Deku blushed greatly from their hands being held with one another.

Seeing them take off further into the opened up mall, the rest of Class 1-A snapped out of their surprise states before taking off to follow the couple, making sure that they didn't leave their sights.

And for the next couple of hours, that's what exactly what the class did. During that time the students spied on Izuku and Nejire eating outside of a restaurant for dinner, to which the dark green haired boy and baby blue haired girl managed to have a wonderful discussion about whatever they talked about despite how nervous Izuku was at the start of it. After that the two simply went around to look around the mall going into stores that interested then such as a place filled with hero comics and merchandise much to the enjoyment and joy of the two future Pro-Heroes. And then a little while later after that the two went to get themselves ice cream.

Which leaves everyone to their current situation, with Izuku and Nejire happily eating their ice cream as they sat on a bench, enjoying their treats as well as still discussing whatever was the topic, either it be about quirks, about learning more about one another, or just random things that they could think off.

Not too far from them Class 1-A watched on behind a nearby store, making sure that the One For All-Quirk user and the Wave Motion-Quirk user didn't notice them.

"It looks like their date's about to end." Shouto guessed, seeing as to how they basically did nearly everything else in the mall.

"But where's the kiss?! They can't end the date without a kiss!" Mina shouted, wanting to see some romance for crying out loud. They can't end a date without a little kiss, that would be stupid in her eyes!

The others merely sighed or sweat dropped from hearing her say those words, while the idea of Izuku getting kissed made Bakugou want to vomit.

Back with the couple, Nejire looked at Izuku who was laughing about something they were just talking about, getting a small smile from seeing how the dark green haired boy was enjoying himself even if he was really nervous at the beginning of their date. That made her happy; she wanted him to enjoy himself during their time together. Something about his smile and happiness made her feel all warm inside; then again she figured that would be the case, since after all she was the one who asked him for a date in the first place.

Nejire couldn't help but giggle slightly, remember how shocked and red Izuku went when she asked him for them to go out on a date earlier during his morning run since she remembered hearing from Mirio that's what he does occasionally.

"Hey Izuku." She started to say, getting Izuku's attention as he looked at her in a curious manner.

"Yeah Nejire?" The innocent teenager asked her with puzzlement, wondering what she wanted to say or ask him this time.

"You have some chocolate on your face." Nejire pointed out, getting Izuku to widen his eyes a little.

"Oh," Izuku used his napkin that he had when they got the ice cream before wiping his face, "Did I get it?"

"No you didn't, here let me help." Nejire offered him, to which he smiled at her, not seeing a reason for her to need to do that.

"It's alright," Izuku assured her, unaware of the blue haired female's true motive, "I can get it myse-."

He was interrupted when Nejire placed her lips onto his, which immediately got the dark green haired male to turn as red as a tomato once more while his eyes widened from the action, showing that he was not expecting this at all.

The others watching this from their spot also widened their eyes in shock, or in Katsuki's case in horror as he wanted to wash his eyes with bleach at the moment. Even Mina was surprised by this despite just saying that they needed to kiss not even a few moments earlier. Guess she wasn't expecting Nejire to actually kiss Izuku or something, who knows. It was too much for some of them as a few like Denki and Minoru fainted from seeing Izuku getting kissed by a hot chick, while a couple like Shouto, while surprised, didn't see a need to make a big deal out of it.

The kiss lasted for a full minute before Nejire pulled away, leaving her with a soft smile on her face and left a very blushing Izuku from what just happened, but luckily he didn't drop his chocolate ice cream.

"Got it, it was delicious." Nejire teased with her smile still on her face, getting Izuku to become even redder if that was possible, as he wasn't sure if she was referring to the chocolate on his mouth if there was any there at all in the first place or if she meant their kiss.

But despite this, a small yet really embarrassed smile appeared on his face, as he couldn't help but enjoy it even if it did came out of nowhere. Nejire noticed this, and also merely smiled softly at him, glad to see that he liked it.

So when she quickly kissed him again Izuku's face light up like a Christmas tree once more, getting her to giggle at how adorable he was when he was flustered.

 **Okay, one shot done. In case you must know, neither Izuku or Nejire become aware of Class 1-A's presence at all.**

 **Anyway, what did you all think? Good? Bad? Let me know.**

 **See you all next time in my other stories, whenever that will be.**


End file.
